


seek and ye shall find [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They send Azrael to fetch him because he will not listen to anyone else.</p><p>    “Brother,” Azrael says. “It is time to come home. Your vessel is ready to be claimed.”</p><p>    The being that calls himself Eliot Spencer turns to the Angel of Death and replies, “I’m busy; already got some plans. Come back later.”</p><p>    That is the first attempt, but nowhere near the last.</p><p>    [AU during season 5 of Supernatural]</p>
            </blockquote>





	seek and ye shall find [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seek and ye shall find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518475) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Length: 0:14:18  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/seek%20and%20ye%20shall%20find.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
